Tormenta
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Nekoharu  "Opuestos se atraen" pero Umehito cree que esto es una soberana estupidez, porque Haruhi y él no son tan diferentes.


Sumine: Estoy en vallarta y me quemo D=

Hatori: Eres una exagerada

Sumine: eso es porque ustedes se la pasan en la casa con el aire y el ventilador

Kappa: No olvides la piscina

Sumine: Ya, algún día yo también me meteré =D

Yuki: Primero deberías limpiar la casa

Sumine: oww Yuki, gracias por ofrecerte n.n

Zero: lo tenías merecido.

Sumine: en lo que Yuki limpia la casa y yo uso la piscina espero les guste el fic n.n gracias a mi beta =) me hacía falta

**Disclaimer:** Nooooooo

**Número de palabras:** 610

**Beta:**

Haruhi se encontraba debajo de una de las mesas del Host club, con el mantel cubriéndola por completo. No podía moverse por el terror que sentía pues, con cada trueno que sonaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras rogaba en silencio por ayuda. Como siempre.

Pero esta vez la ayuda llegó de una forma diferente. No era Tamaki, ni alguno de los gemelos, ni siquiera era alguien del club. Era él, el único que de alguna forma la acompañaba en su sufrimiento.

—Fujioka, Haruhi — escuchó una voz helada y terrorífica que provenía de afuera de su mantel protector. Al ver que lo único que aquella aterrorizada figura hacía era seguir temblando, decidió despojarse de su túnica. Hacía tiempo que no se desprendía de su manta color negro, como la noche, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Fujioka-kun — Haruhi sintió como otra capa de tela se volvía parte de su pequeña burbuja protectora, tan negra que la luz de los rayos no pasaban, todo era oscuridad. El Mago había ingresado al refugio improvisado de Haruhi.

—¿Ne-nekosawa- sempai? — preguntó. La única respuesta que tuvo fue la completa oscuridad que la envolvía y, de alguna manera, le daba una seguridad que no había sentido antes.

—Días como estos son los que más adoro, y pensar que a ti parecen molestarte. Después de todo, tal vez sí seamos completamente opuestos —después de decir eso, empezó a deslizarse lentamente entre las patas de la mesa hasta que una mano fuertemente aferrada a su tobillo lo detuvo.

—Yo…eh… — antes de que Haruhi pudiera explicar sus acciones una luz atravesó el cielo iluminando parcialmente la sala. Haruhi observó entonces la expresión de tristeza en el hermoso rostro de Umehito. Lo primero que el rey del club de magia negra observó fue confusión en la cara de Haruhi, pero esta fue rápidamente reemplazada por el terror. Umehito comprendió que después de todo no eran tan diferentes.

—Ya, la oscuridad es hermosa, Fujioka-kun , solo sumérgete en ella y te protegerá — la frágil figura del joven Fujioka fue cubierta una vez más por la manta y atraída al pecho del mayor. — Te prestaré al muñeco maldito de Belzenef para que lo abraces y te consuele — en un segundo, salido de la nada, el muñeco maldito del gato se deslizaba debajo de la túnica y, aunque Haruhi realmente no quería, lo tomó y abrazó hacia sí mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del Mago.

Para cuando Haruhi despertó, ya era tarde y se encontraba sola, aún debajo de la mesa acurrucada en una capa negra, abrazando un muñeco maldito. No era una de las mejores imágenes en las que se hubiera visto, pero estaba agradecida de que Nekozawa-sempai la hubiera salvado de la tormenta.

Y, aunque Haruhi no tuvo tiempo de decírselo, ella sabía que Nekosawa lo había notado. No eran completamente opuestos, a decir verdad eran muy parecidos, solo que no a simple vista. Haruhi tomó la capa y se la puso mientras recogía su portafolio en una mano y en la otra jugaba con Belzenef.

Una figura la observó desde las sombras mientras salía por la puerta principal del Instituto. El cabello rubio y los ojos azules no dejaron de verle hasta que se perdió en una esquina. Algo le decía que no podría ir al Instituto al día siguiente, pero eso le convenía. Si conocía a Fujioka, le convenía.

"_Opuestos se atraen"_ pensó el joven, recordando que la figura que abrazó debajo de la mesa tenía complexión de mujer. — Soberana estupidez — dijo finalmente, mientras llamaba a casa para que pasaran por él.


End file.
